They don't know
by Kyler Conroy
Summary: Takeru and Taichi sneaking around Mimi and Sora and poor Dai is caught in the middle. Part four in the random oneshot series I've been writing. REVISED! tell me if I've missed anything


A/n Well here I am again, with my random oneshot series.

My First attempt: Mimi/Ken:… err... Failed...with a capatal F.A.I.L.E.D... But I'm re attempting it.

My Second Attempt: Daisuke/Cody: my personal favorite rather well done I think….

My Third Attempt: Kari/Izzy: I liked this one was good too….xD very random It's defiantly going to be one of my favoriets.

My next Attempt: Taichi/Takeru.

So I was watching Friends the other day, and I came up with this story. Based on the Episode where Ross finds out Chandler and Monica are Dating… Not exactly the same in digimon… but'll be close..

Digimon Character….Character they'd be in Friends

Yamato………………Ross

Taichi………………..Chandler

Takeru………………..Monica (xD lol.. funny how that works out)

Sora………………….Phoebe

Daisuke…………………..Joey (You all saw that coming)

Mimi………………………Rachel

Kari………………………..Small appearance.. no part assigned.

Ken & Cody & Yolie & Izzy& Jou………Not appearing in this fic.

. Uhm like I said, this won't be exactly like the friends episode, it'll be the friends episode but slightly different so, moving on;

_Reviews forDo Fingers Fing?_

KoumiLoccness_: … I'm Sorry you didn't like it. It's not my fault. I clearly state that these are random oneshots that I drew out of a hat. Sorry my story was so against what you wanted, but it was random there is nothing I can do about that._

_PrincessJaded: You'll have to wait 'till.. I donno like.. three paragraphs to know what Takeru & tai are up too.. and Thanks ^.^ I'm glad you liked it! _

Disclaimer; I don't own digimon, or Friends, so really this fanfiction is not really mine.

Taichi heard a knock on the door he looked around the apartment, once he saw no one was there, he walked to the door, opened it and quickly a blonde moved through the door. "Did anyone see you?" Tai asked, the blonde shook his head, before moving father into the apartment so Tai could close the door. He looked out the window, just to make sure, as Tai came up behind him, hugging him. "Well that's good." Tai said. Takeru turned around, and smiled. Tai leaned down to kiss the boy, his head falling however when there was a knock at the door.

???

On the other side of the door, Daisuke sat with his jaw open, Taichi and Takeru-whoa...but that ment..Daisuke shook his head. 'Ask questions first, assume things later.' He reminded himself deciding he had to find out exactly what was going on. So, being a very straight forward person, he went up and knocked on the door only moments after Takeru had disappeared he hesitated for a second then knocked, he waited what seemed like forever before Taichi opened the door. "Hey Tai, I just saw T.J. come in here, is he here?" Dai asked, making sure to mess up Takeru's name, just to prove his theory, only two people who corrected him when he said the name right Takeru, and his brother so if Tai did that meant it bugged him when it shouldn't.

As expected, Tai's face went dark briefly before he replied. "His name is T.K. and no he's not here, I haven't seen Teeks since last time I saw Yamato." Daisuke smirked, he was right. Not only did Tai correct him, but he had used a special name.

"Teeks?" Daisuke questioned, grinning even at the brunette in front of him. "Really?" Daisuke watched Tai's face scrunch up thinking, trying to think of a way to talk Daisuke out of the notion he was presenting was wrong. He sighed coming up with nothing.

"Just tell him Tai, he obviously already knows otherwise he wouldn't have said anything." Takeru said appearing from behind the door. He grabbed Tai's hand. "We're dating Dai, but please don't tell anyone- especially my brother. I mean. We don't know how to tell him and we don't want someone else doing it." Takeru sighed in relief as Daisuke nodded.

"Don't worry T.K. It's not my place to tell anyone, so I won't, you two have fun. Bye now!" Dai said, running back down through the hallway, he'd completely forgot what he had to ask Tai about, so staying was useless.

"Y'know, even if Dai is dumb at least he's honest. It makes him a good friend." Tai said shaking his head, heading back into the apartment. "C'mon Teeks, lets go watch a movie" Takeru followed behind him- neglecting to shut the door. He sat on the couch and snuggled up to Tai, falling asleep almost instantly.

???

"D'you really think that Tai'll want to help with Ken's birthday party?" Mimi asked Sora, Both of them skipping up the stairs towards Taichi's apartment. Sora nodded and smiled.

"Definatly Tai likes to feel like he's in charge- hunmmm that's weird, his doors- oh, my, god." Sora said, stopping dead in her tracks, Mimi eeped when she ran into her.

"Sora what- OH MY GOD!" She said when Sora pointed at the couch. "They-they- they... We have to tell the other's… and find a way to tell Yamato!" the two hurried off down the stairs.

???

"NO WAY!" five voices chorused together. Mimi and Sora, both nodded vigorously. Daisuke groaned inwardly as the two kept talking. He had to get out of here and inform Tai that some how the two girls had found out. He figured if he walked out really slowly….

"Yes, way" Mimi said, smiling triumphantly. She giggled with Sora quietly. "I just still can't believe that- Daisuke where are you going?" She said, becoming suspicious. Not only had Daisuke not seemed surprised but he was really ready to get out of here.

"Who, me? Uh well I have to….uhm feed, demiveemon" Daisuke said, he knew he was grasping at straws but.. Someone would believe him. Mimi looked him up and down, then shaking her head, she said;

"No, you're lying, you knew about Tai and Takeru didn't you?" Daisuke knew he was caught. He just sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I knew but now that you know we can just tell Tai and T.K. that we know and move on." Dai said, however everyone else in the room, shook their head, and all but screamed 'no'.

"They can't know we know, because they don't know that we know. This is perfect; we'll just keep trying to get them to tell Yamato by placing them in awkward situations." Sora said, she cornered Daisuke along with Mimi, eyeing him. "That means though that you cannot – and I mean this- cannot tell Tai and Takeru we know. Understood?" Dai sighed again helpless, he nodded anyways. This wasn't going to turn out good.

???

Dai had been right. It wasn't going well. Takeru and Taichi had come over, and plan #1 was in action. "Taai, are you sure you don't want to come to a movie with us!" Sora said, clinging to Tai's arm. Daisuke was sure he caught a second of Takeru looking annoyed at the cherry brunette.

"Uhm, well, Sora, Takeru and I we're… we're going to.. do.. Laundry." Tai said lamely, Daisuke rolled his eyes. That was not going to help Tai in his situation. Takeru looked around the room, in a calculating manner. His eyes locked with Daisuke, who instantly looked away towards the blonde's brother. Yamato, who was on the other side of the room, caught the look and raised an eyebrow, his face stuck in a puzzled expression, he mouthed 'laundry' to Dai, who nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.

"OHH are you really Tai! That's great! I have laundry I've been meaning to do for quite some time, could you do mine too? Please?" She said, pointing to a large pile of laundry in the corner. Tai and Takeru looked at each other.

"Yeah Mimi, we'll do it…" The others looked annoyed, all of them, continued on to the movies, leaving just Taichi, Takeru and Daisuke alone (with the laundry). Takeru instantly turned to Tai.

"They know we're dating." He said, Tai nodded, and then they both turned to Daisuke. "Did you tell them we're dating??" Takeru said, jabbing his finger accusingly at him.

"No, I swear I didn't they figured it out by themselves, then had a meeting, they're trying to figure out a way to oust you guys in front of Yamato." Dai said the others were going to kill him. "But, now that you guys know we can just tell them that you know they know." Dai said, his face brightening glad this would be over soon.

"No we can't do that!" Takeru said, he wasn't nearly prepared enough to tell Yamato. "We have to keep hiding it." Daisuke looked in disbelief.

"But, how-

"It's simple, Dai, they don't know that we know that they know we're dating. So, we can keep hiding it from them, all the wile keeping Takeru's insane brother also known as my best friend, from knowing that we're dating." Taichi said, pushing Dai towards the dirty laundry. "And you're going to help, by doing Mimi's laundry so we can go and have our day." Tai said, both he and Takeru heading towards the door. "And don't tell the other's we know that they know." The both walked out of the room. Dai looked at the pile of cloths and groaned, walking over to the pile, and starting to sort the colors from the whites.

???

Mimi's eyes widened, all of her cloths sat neatly folded and cleaned, on her bed. "Tai, Takeru, you did all this?" She asked, the two boys nodding, smiling widely, thinking they had won. Yamato sat in the back of the room, quietly assessing the two, his presents going unknown by the others. Mimi finally got over her initial shock an idea coming to mind. "oh well I'm glad you got the laundry done I was afraid I'd never be able to do it. So, Tai I have this friend who I'd like to hook you up with a friend of mine, she's really a sweetheart" Tai shook his head. Yamato again raised an eyebrow at Tai's absolute dismissal of the date; he walked back out of the room, deciding that now wasn't a time to say anything.

"Nah Sorry Meems I cant I've been a bit busy and I don't know when I'll be free again. But, I'm sure that Dai wouldn't mind letting one of his friends go with her in my place, would you Dai?" Dai nodded, annoyed that he was agreeing to even more. Sora looked at him weird.

"Dai can we talk to you then, C'mon we need to go find that friend of yours." Sora pulled him into a room, Mimi following they both were staring him down. "They know!" Dai sighed he'd not this conversation again. Sora took his sigh as a sign that she was right. "I can't believe you told them!" She whispered harshly.

"No, they figured it out then they somehow figured out that I knew. C'mon know that you know they know that you know their dating go tell them." Dai said, all this going back and fourth of knowing and not knowing was making his head hurt.

"No no! Because they don't know that we know that they know that we know that they know that we know that they are dating." Dai groaned, he started to walk away.

"Wait Dai-

"I know don't tell them." Daisuke yelled heading down the stares he waved his hand half heatedly.

"Ok guys this is what we're going to do… Kari…..

???

Tai heard knocking at his bedroom door. "Crap, Takeru hide in the closet. Kari's knocking!" Tai said shoving the blonde towards the closet. The blonde's eyes widened.

"Crap that means they know!" He said, closing the closet. He waited a few minutes before Tai came back in, dragging him out of the closet. "This is getting difficult Tai, maybe we should find a way to tell Yamato." Taichi nodded agreeing with his blonde boyfriend. They sat down together, and began to find a way to tell Yamato.

???

Not to far away, Sora and Mimi sat, coming up with one final way to get Takeru and Taichi to confess to Yamato that they were dating. So far none of their plans had worked, but if they could get the upper hand on Taichi and Takeru by not telling Daisuke about their plan, perhaps it would work. "I've got it!" Mimi shouted, dancing victoriously. She whispered her plan to Sora who grinned wickedly.

"Perfect!" She said the two instantly jumping up to set their plan in motion. Within two hours, they had all the digidestiongathered – save Tai, Takeru, and of course Yamato. They told the other's their plan. All of them save Daisuke grinned, agreeing it was a good plan.

Back at Taichi's house, the two love birds (1) were sharing a goodbye kiss, when the door was unsuspectingly opened. They bother pulled back in shock. Yamato walked through the door, reading a book. "Takeru, Mom sent me to come pick you up from Tai's house today. So C'mon I've got to finish this book by Monday." Yamato briefly looked up at the shocked expressions on both his brother's and best friend's faces. "Oh how rude of me. Hey Tai, I'm going to have to steal Takeru away. Sorry, I know you two have had to do a lot of 'studying' lately but mom wants him home."

"Er well actually Yama – about our studying-

"I know Tai don't worry. C'mon T.K. we've got to go. Mom's already a bit annoyed." The elder blonde said, looking back down at his book, figuring he can read a bit more before Takeru actually gets ready.

"NO Yama, you don't get it-

"Really Takeru. This isn't the time, I get it trust me, now hurry up!" The blonde said pushing him towards his book bag – which had been left strewing all over the floor. Books scattered here and there.

"Yamato we're dating dammit!" Tai said, annoyed that the blonde was being so… dense. He couldn't stop for a second to listen to what they had to say. What kind of brother was he? Tai had half a mind to just punch Yamato right now. Before he could move however, Yamato gave an annoyed sigh.

"I _know _Tai!" He said yet again aggravated that the two didn't seem to be able to listen. Really did it take three times for someone to believe you now?

"You knew... But ho-

"Really Tai? Laundry? You haven't done laundry since before we went to the digital world for the first time." Yamato said lightly brushing off Tai's shock. "Well that and Daisuke tells Cody everything and Cody can't keep a secret to save his life." The blonde said smirking. Obviously Yamato didn't mind (or Tai'd be dead currently) so the two others sighed in relieve. Before even a minute passed however, Mimi and Sora came through the door.

"Yamato! good! We-

"I know guys don't even start" Sora and Mimi's faces both fell as soon as the words left Matt's mouth. All that planning and the jerk had already known. They sighed both hanging their heads in defeat. "Y'now this would have been solved a long time ago if you guys would've just told each other you knew." Matt said, turning away from the larger group and walking out the door. "Teeks I'll tell mom you got held up and tai's brining you home." And with that the elder blonde was gone. The four people in the room sat wondering exactly what had happened. None of them will ever know.

???

Daisuke stood waiting outside; he jumped up as Yamato approached. "Did they believe it?" He asked. Yamato nodded. The two burst out laughing.

"We probably should've told them we'd both known for a while after all it was me who sent you to spy on the two last Tuesday." Yamato said, wiping a tear from his eye. Dai nodded in agreement.

"Although this way, we did get one good laugh, I mean they danced around that for weeks! This is why I love our friends." He said. "Hey Yama, while were still enjoying our victory lets go eat Ice cream… your treat!" The burgundy brunette said. Yamato shook his head.

"You little thief. Yeah whatever, we can if you want to." They took off down the street together. The other's forgotten in the apartment, still trying to work out exactly what had happened and who had known what for how long.

1: Lol.. Love birds.. I had too. xD

A/n.. WOW.. That took me a really long time to write. Sorry for the delay. I've just been very busy with school and stuff I promise my next story will be up much sooner…. What is my next story… *looks* Oh goodie, another easy one. Jou and Yamato are up next guys. Oh yeah.. uhm. I looked farther ahead on my list and saw a Osamu and Jun story. Now, I know I said I'd try any couple that I had, but… I've never written with either character and I don't think I'll be able to pull it off, so I'm cutting it out. However, as a replacemeant. I'm going to do another one of these random series thingys. This time with chapters and set themes. It should be fun. So I'll start working on those and if you guys are lucky I'll be posting more then one story at a time. Thank you to ARCtheElite who pointed out I had many many grammar mistakes in this story! I think I've got them all now, but if I don't please leave me a review and I'll continue to fix them. Until then, Bye!


End file.
